Always and Forever
by Z0Bear
Summary: This story contains spoilers if you haven't finished the series. In the ending of Inuyasha, Rin was left in the care of Kaede. This is my explanation as to why, and what will come of it. Sesshomaru X Rin
1. Chapter 1

After a long and difficult journey, Naraku was finally purified along with the Shikon No Tama.

The hanyou, Inuyasha had traveled into the Meidou Zangetsuha to save his young miko, Kagome. After about three days, the hanyou came alone, out from the Bone Eater's Well. All he said was "she's safe in her own time now." Naraku was finally gone, along with the Shikon No Tama.

The young girl, named Rin, was playing with some wild flower in the forest out side of the village. It was the first afternoon sense the hanyou and miko disappeared. "a wonder if Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-kun will be alright?" the girl wondered out loud. The small green imp, Jakken, sat next to her, watching her fill her lap with flowers.

"Their probably both dead." He stated bluntly. He couldn't care less of their survival. Now that Rin was safe, he no longer had to worry about his lord taking his life. Rin on the other hand felt rather concerned. She liked Kagome. She was kind and gentle.

A few yard away under a large tree, sat their lord, Sesshomaru. He was in deep thought as he watched Rin play. Even though he had just used up her last chance of resurrection, he had let her be abducted yet again. She had almost died for good. Her human life was so fragile, and so short. She was the only thing in the world he loved, and the thought of her being taken away forever actually frightened him. "Rin" he spoke up. "come here"

"yes, my lord" she said happily running up to were her lord sat. She smiled warmly at him.

"Jakken, leave us." he said coldly to the imp.

"uh.. right away Sesshomaru-sama." he said as he got up and left with Ah-Un, their two headed dragon.

"Rin, come." he said again. The little girl was slightly puzzled. She was already right in front of him. Slowly, she walked closer and sat down next to him, still facing him. He just kept staring into the little girl's eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the girl was becoming confused. Quietly, Sesshomaru lifted his hand to the girl's cheek, holding her face softly. She smiley softly and put her small hand over the hand that was on her face.

"Rin." He finally spoke up. Rin was every thing to him. It had grown hard to imagine life without her. "your life is so much shorter than mine..." he trailed off.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" it was weird to her, hearing him talk about that. He normally never mentioned it.

"Rin." he said again, still looking into her eyes. "will you live out your short life, by my side?" to Rin it seemed like such a silly question. Her smile grew brighter.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will follow you forever!" Sesshomaru saw that she didn't get quite what he meant.

"Rin, when you are older.." He didn't have to finish. A sudden realization appeared on the little girl's face. She was speechless, as she hardly could believe her ears. Her smile grew larger.

"Yes, of course, Sesshomaru-sama!" as soon as the words escaped her lips, another voice appeared.

"nay, youkai! What are ye thinking" Sesshomaru's hand dropped from the girl's face, as the old lady, Kaede appeared from amongst the trees. "she is far to young for ye to be asking such things." she had a very disproving look on her face. "Having her grow up sheltered from a normal life, growing up only to think of ye to be her mate, is the same as brainwashing." Sesshomaru stared at Rin a bit longer. She was right. The last thing he wanted to do was take away her freedom to decide on her own. He never had before. "Youkai, the girl may stay in my lodgings until the proper time for her to chose her path. It would be better for her that way."

Sesshomaru looked deep in thought at Rin, until he spoke up. "Rin, it's your decision." The girl stared at him with unsure eyes. She didn't really want to live in a human village, but if she could handle it for a few years, she could be with Sesshomaru for the rest of her life.

"Will Sesshomaru-sama visit me?" she asked, sounding a bit scared.

"I will" he replied, watching the young girl look down with uncertainty.

"every day?" she continued. He nodded his head. A smile once again stretched across the young girls face.

"Rin will wait for you, my lord." she said with hope and dedication in her eyes.

"Meet me back at the village, when ye are ready." Kaede walked back from where she came.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin was smiling sweetly at him. She was just so happy. "Rin will always wait for you." Sesshomaru's eyes softened ever so slightly, but enough for Rin to see it. Then he did something that really surprised her. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He had been wanting to do that so much since the the incident with his mother. He lightly nuzzled his nose against her hair, taking in her sent. She lightly giggled at his behavior, hugging him back. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until the sun started to set. Sesshomaru helped Rin to her feet and stood up.

"Lets go, Rin" he began walking towards the village.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." she said as she followed after him. As they got closer to the village, Rin became more nervous. If Kagome had been living in the village to she would have at least felt a little bit better. Still, it meant she would get to be with Sesshomaru when she was older, which was good enough for her to do anything.

They stopped at the doorway of Keade's home. Rin felt a little sick to her stomach. She turned to face Sesshomaru. He saw the fear in the little girl's eyes, but she would still push through it. "Rin will see you tomorrow, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tried to reassure herself.

All he did was stare back at her, but she could see the assurance in his eyes. She smiled, then turned to walk into the hut. Sesshomaru watched her leave. Some strange emotion pulled at him.

Something he couldn't recognize. He turned and left to go rejoin with Jakken and Ah-Un.

Rin stood inside the hut, looking at her surroundings. Kaede walked in from another room. "Good, ye has arrived. Come, I will show ye to your room." Rin followed the old woman into the room she had first appeared from. It was small, with a good sized window. It was the first bed room Rin had ever had. She felt oddly happy. "Thank you very much, Kaede-sama"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rin woke up, at first panicking until she remembered where she was. She got up and slid open the door to her room. Kaede was stirring some sort of stew in a pot over the fire. "ye are awake early" she said, pouring some of the food into a bowl and handing it to the small girl. Rin was used to waking up early, from her travels with Sesshomaru. She looked at the bowl in front of her and quietly accepted it. "Why don't ye meet some other children today?" Rin looked up at her, not saying a word. Kaede saw the fear and lonesomeness on the girls young face. She wouldn't force the poor thing. Perhaps Rin could just wonder the village on her own.

Once Rin finished her stew, Kaede grabbed the bowl from her. "Ye should go out side and see your new home." Rin slowly got up and walked out the door. She looked around at her surroundings. There was a river, many fields of crops, and several children playing. It was beautiful scenery, but nothing compared to all the things she had seen with her lord. It certainly didn't feel like 'home'.

She continued wandering the village, looking at all the different huts and people, until a ball rolled into the back of her heals. She turned around examining the ball. Two young boys an small girl ran up. The boys looked about the same age as Rin but the girl looked even younger. "Hey pass the ball" one of the boys said., with a smile on his face. Rin nervously picked up the ball and tossed it towards him. The three children started throwing to the to each other again,

"Do you want to play with us?" the little girl asked as she caught the ball. Rin slowly shook her head and turned, running away, down the hill. The children were left dumbfounded by the girl's odd reaction, as they watched her run.

Rin stopped running once she got to the bottom of the hill, just out side of the village. She sat down, as tears started to escape her eyes. It wasn't that she was scared of the other children, she just felt so out of place. She just wanted to be with her lord. "Rin" she stopped crying instantly. It was the familiar voice she was longing for. She looked up to see Sesshomaru walking towards her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she jumped to her feet, with a huge smile on her face. He sat down next to her.

"How is it so far." He asked her. He saw the girl trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to start again.

"..its fun.." she said somewhat happily, but he instantly could tell she was lying. It hurt her to lie to her lord like that, but she didn't want to mess things up. She had to push threw it, so she could be with him one day. She spotted a yellow flower, and picked it. "for you, Sesshomaru-sama." she held the flower in front of him, and he carefully took it from her small hand.

"Rin" he said her name quietly.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she looked at him questioningly. He turned his gaze away from her.

"Something has come up. I wont be able to visit you tomorrow." Hurt, instantly filled the girl's brown eyes, as small tears escaped. He looked into her eyes. It felt horrible, to see her so sad. "Rin" He began, but she interrupted him.

"Rin is okay, Sesshomaru-sama." She lied, yest again, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Rin will wait for you forever." that she truly meant from the bottom of her heart, as she tried her hardest to smile at him. She wasn't going to mess things up. He put his hand on her cheek, and wiped away some of the her tears. "Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled. She laid down and put her head on his lap. They sat there, watching the sun set as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up as he rose to his feet. She played with strands of his hair as he carried her back to her hut. Like the previous night, he stopped out side of the door. He set her down, and placed his hand on her head, as she looked up to him. "Good bye, Sesshomaru-sama" she said, as she tried to fight back tears. He gave her a warm look, before turning around and walking away. Rin stood out side of the hut for a few more minutes, looking at the stars, before finally going in side.

**Please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin woke up to the sound of birds chirping out side her window. It was a bit later than the usual time she woke up. She got up and walked to her window. It was sunny, just like the day before. The only difference was Sesshomaru wouldn't be there. She sighed lightly and walked out of her room. She expected to see Kaede, or at least some food in the pot, but the room was empty. She wondered out side, as she looked around. Finally, she spotted Kaede at the bottom of the hill. She was busy talking to the youkai exterminator: Sango, the monk: Miroku, The small kitsune: Shippou, and... Inuyasha! Rin started running down the hill as fast as she could. "Inuyasha-kun!" she yelled once she got closer to them. He turned towards her, with a strange, sad look in his eyes. Rin stopped a little ways in front of him. "Where is Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, noticing she wasn't with them. Inuyasha looked away, hiding his face, before turning around and walking away. Worry started to fill the little girl's mind. What happened to Kagome? Was she dead? She looked up toward Kaede, with questioning eyes.

Sango knelt down in front of the small girl "don't worry, Inuyasha said she was safe in her own world now..." what did that mean? So she was alive. Rin some what smiled at the youkai exterminator. She was going to be a lot lonelier with out Kagome. Rin walked back up the hill deep in thought. She was all alone. No Sesshomaru, no Kagome, no Jakken, and no Ah-Un. She kept wondering, until she found Inuyasha, sitting in a tree. She walked to the base of the tree and sat down quietly.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until Inuyasha broke the silence. "Shouldn't you be with Sesshomaru? I don't smell him nearby."

"Kaede-sama is having me live here until I'm old enough to be with Sesshomaru-sama." a smile spread on her face as she told him.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and knelt in front of the girl. "are you serious?" Rin cocked her head to the side. Why wouldn't she be serious? "ha, figures." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked off. He must have wanted to be alone.

Rin sat under the tree, watching the clouds for a while longer. Lonesomeness and boredom wear building up in her. All she wanted was to see her lord. Her tummy began to rumble as she remembered she hadn't eaten yet. She looked around and spotted a large field filled with tasty looking cucumbers. Instinctively, she walked over and picked one. As she was about to take a bite, she herd the voice of an angry man yelling at her. She instantly started running away, and luckily the man didn't bother chasing after her. After a while she found a nice place under a tree and sat down to enjoy her cucumber.

When she was just about finished, Kaede appeared in front of her, with a stern look on her face. "Ye mustn't steel crops, child." Rin looked down to the cucumber in her hands. It wasn't her fault, she was just hungry. She closed her eyes as she prepared to be beaten, like she had in her previous village. Instead Kaede walked over and lifted the girl to her feet. "Ye has many things to learn." Kaede lead Rin to a field, past the bottom of the hill. Rin looked around. There were many strange plants and herbs. She spent the rest of the afternoon learning about different medicines.

When the sun started to set, Rin went walking around the village again. The three children from the previous day spotted her and walked over. "Look, its that weird girl from before." one of the boys said.

"are you going to run away again, weirdo?" the other boy said.

"Leave her alone" the little girl tried to defend her, but the two boys just ignored her.

"I heard she's going to marry a youkai!" the first boy said, walking closer to her.

"Freak." the second boy said, as he walked up and pushed her to the ground. Rin didn't cry. All she just got up and ran away. She ran all the way to the river. She sat down and stared at her reflection. Why were they being so mean to her? All she wanted was to be with her lord. She had to be strong for her lord. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She hid her face into her sleeve, as she started to sob. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

"I'm sorry." came a little girl's voice. Rin looked over to her, wiping the tears away. It was the little girl from earlier. "those two are jerks some times... Is Sesshomaru-sama the youkai?" she asked as she sat down next to her. Rin didn't answer, she just stared at the little girl. "I'm Akiko." she smiled brightly at Rin.

Rin couldn't help but to smile back. "I'm Rin"

Akiko giggled lightly. "lets be friends, Rin-chan." Rin nodded in agreement. "i have to go home now." the girl frowned a little as she got up. "see you later!" she waved as she ran off. Rin got up and headed for her hut as well. She smiled brightly. She had finally made her first friend. Every thing seemed a little less lonely.

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was still early in the day, and the sun was bright, as Sesshomaru, Jakken, and Ah-Un walked through a forest. "That fool, to think he actually dared to challenge the mighty Sesshomaru-sama." Jakken said pridefully as he walked behind his lord. Now that Naraku was dead, many youkai arose from hiding, and some were even traveling into the western borders and threatening to seize parts of his land for themselves. The youkai were no challenge to Sesshomaru, but the were going to cause many inconveniences. Not to mention, it would be harder to visit Rin.

They soon met the end of the forest, and Rin's village came into view. She was sitting at the bottom of the hill, picking flowers with another young girl. As he approached, Rin looked up, and the smile on her face grew even bigger as she hopped up and ran to her lord. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She hugged his leg and looked up to him. "Rin missed you, my lord." Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly as her looked down at her. "Akiko" Rin looked back her her friend. "This is Sesshomaru-sama." Akiko stared at the powerful youkai in shock before getting up and running away. Rin cocked her head to the side. Why did her friend run away. She returned her gaze back u to Sesshomaru. He walked to a nearby tree and sat down under it. Rin ran after him, and planted her self into his lap. She giggled as she made her self comfortable. Jakken looked shocked at her bold act of affection. She must have really missed him.

After a while, Rin got up and picked flowers for a while, picking off the petals then throwing them up into the air. A young boy appeared in front of Rin. It was one of the boys from the previous day, the one who had pushed her. He had a slight smile on his face. "I'm Ryo. Your name is Rin, right?" Rin didn't respond, she just stared at him. "...your cute." Rin was confused by his sudden niceness. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small red beaded bracelet. "This is for you." he handed it to the small girl. She hesitated a bit before accepting the gift. As she put it on, a smile crept onto her face.

She got up and ran toward Sesshomaru. "Look what Rin has, Sesshomaru-sama!" she held the bracelet up to him so he could look at it. She looked back towards the boy. "Thank you Ryo-kun!" Sesshomaru watched the boy walk closer. He could smell Ryo's attraction towards Rin, and he didn't like it. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit, and the boy, surprisingly, glared back. It was a pretty bold thing for some little human kid to do to a powerful youkai who could shred him in less then a second. However, it would just upset Rin too much if he killed her new friend. Rin was busy examining her new accessory, completely ignorant to the whole situation.

"Rin" Ryo said, turning his attention back to her. "Lets go back to my house to play." He was trying to steal her away from Sesshomaru.

Rin looked up from her bracelet. "Rin wants to spend time with Sesshomaru-sama." Ryo looked rather offended by her rejection.

Her frowned and walked up to her. "Come on." he said angrily, grabbing her arm. Rin looked startled.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru sounded rather angry. Ryo looked at him angrily, still holding onto her arm. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The small boy must be stupid. Sesshomaru let out a low growl as she slightly exposed his fangs. Ryo actually looked scared, as he dropped Rin's arm and ran off. Rin looked down to her bracelet. Ryo's odd behavior changes were confusing to her. She looked up to Sesshomaru with questioning eyes, but he just looked back to her silently.

The rest of the day passed, with Rin picking flowers, and showing her lord the different herb Kaede had been teaching her about. The sun had set and the full moon shone bright in the sky. Rin was sprawled out on the grass, next to her lord. "Sesshomaru-sama.." She looked to him. "You will visit Rin tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." he answered. Rin smiled as she cuddled up against him and fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched her sleep for a few minute, then picked her up and carried her back to Kaede's hut.

The next morning, Rin woke up, a bit surprised to find her self in her room. She looked around, hoping to see her lord, but of course, he wasn't there. After eating breakfast, she walked out side and found Akiko playing with a ball, by herself. "Rin-chan!" she ran over to her. They started trowing the the ball to each other for quite a while, until Ryo stepped between them and caught it.

He turned to Rin. "Come on Rin. Lets go play some where else."

Rin looked from him back to Akiko, and then once again back to him. "But I'm playing with Akiko."

"She's a looser. Come on." he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Leave Rin alone." Akiko said, as she ran up and kicked him in the back of his leg. He turned and pushed her to the ground.

"Come on Rin, lets go." he pulled at her arm, but she quickly pulled her wrist free. Ryo scowled. "Fine! You just a looser to." he stomped off, taking the ball with him. Rin looked at Akiko, who started crying her eyes out. Rin tried her hardest to calm the girl down, but Akiko just wanted to go home.

After helping the small girl home, Rin started to wander the village. "Rin" she heard Ryo's voice. Her ran up to her. "here's you ball back." he handed it to her gently. Rin frowned at him. He was such a jerk to Akiko. "I'm sorry Rin. I was just scared you didn't like me." he smiled at her. Rin was a bit confused, but she returned a half smile anyways. "Come on." he lead Rin to a small abandoned shed. "This is my hangout." he said as he opened the door. He lead Rin inside, and she sat down on a pile of hay. "Rin, your the only other person aloud in here. Promise you wont tell any one about it."

Rin hesitated. Why only her? "Uh.. okay, Rin promises."

Ryo chuckled. "Rin, you talk funny." Rin was embarrassed. She looked away as a blush grew on her face. He sat down next to Rin and draped his arm around her. She was getting uncomfortable with the boy. "You don't really want to marry some youkai, do you?"

"Of course I do." why was her asking her that?

"but hes a disgusting youkai." anger appeared in his voice, as he pulled her closer.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not disgusting!" she yelled as she pulled herself from his grip. She ran to the door and looked back at him and frowned, before running out the door. She ran down the hill to the spot she had laid in with her lord the night before. It was getting to be rather late in the day, and Sesshomaru should have been there by now. She looked around. He was no were in sight. A sigh escaped her mouth as she sat down. He promised he would come, so he would be there right? She rested her head on her knees, resisting her tears. She just sat the, and after a while, the sun began to set. Why wasn't he coming?

"Rin." came a soothing voice. Rin looked up, to see the person she had been waiting for. A smile spread across her face and a few tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" he sat down next to her, and handed her a cloth with something wrapped inside of it. Rin's eyes brightened. Her lord had gotten her a present. Her smile grew even bigger as she unwrapped it. It was a new kimono. It was dark blue, with yellow out lines of hearts randomly throughout it and a pale yellow sash. It was beautiful. "Rin loves it!" she exclaimed, as she hugged it to her chest. "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama" she laid down, and placed her head on his lap, still hugging the kimono. She looked up at him. He was watching the sunset. She grabbed his hand and nuzzled it with her nose. She was so happy to get a gift from her lord. Her eyes began to grow heavy, as she joined him in watching the sunset.

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Rin woke up in her bed. Sesshomaru must have carried her to her room again. Rin sat up, spotting her new kimono next to her bed. She changed into her beautiful new kimono, with a bright smile on her face. She looked down at her self. The dark blue fabric went well with her pale skin. She noticed she was still wearing the bracelet that Ryo gave her. It didn't really match, but she left it on any ways.

After breakfast, she went out side to play with Akiko. She found her playing with a s boy. It was the boy who had been playing with Akiko and Ryo the first day she met them. "Akiko-chan" She smiled as she ran up to them. "Who's your friend?" She looked over to the boy. He looked at her a quietly.

"I'm sorry." he surprised her. She looked at him confusedly. "I shouldn't have made fun of you the other day."

The memory of him and Ryo calling her weird and Ryo pushing her replayed in her mind. "oh yea, it's okay, Rin forgives you." she gave him a sweet smile. "what's you name?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm Yori" He looked away.

"Hey Rin" Ryo walked up from behind her. "is that a new kimono?"

Rin giggled. "yes, Sesshomaru-sama got it for Rin." As soon as her heard his name, anger flashed onto his face.

"That youkai got it for you?" Rin was startled. She slowly shook her head yes. "Figures. That must be why it looks so bad on you." Hurt spread across Rin's face. She could feel something tugging at her heart as she looked to the ground. Ryo snickered. "Come on, Yori-kun. Lets get out of here." He started walking back from the direction he came from. Yori looked from Ryo to Akiko. "I said come on!" Yori ran after Ryo, and the disappeared into the village.

"Are you alright, Rin-chan?" Akiko asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Rin answered, holding back tears. "Why did Yori-kun leave?" she asked while looking over to her.

Akiko looked down. "Yori-kun is very sweet," sadness filled her eyes. "but when Ryo-kun is around, Yori-kun will do what ever he says, no mater what."

"Why?" Rin cocked her head to the side. Akiko shrugged her shoulders. Rin saw the little girl was close to tears. "...lets go pick flowers." she said, changing the subject.

"Hold on child." Rin turned around to see Kaede approaching. "Ye has things to learn today."

Rin enjoyed learning about medical herd, but Akiko needed some one to be with. "Can Akiko-chan come?" Akiko looked up to Rin, then Kaede, with hopeful eyes.

"Hurry up, children." she said approvingly as she began walking towards the field. Rin and Akiko smiled at each other, before hurrying after Kaede.

Ryo and Yori were standing at the edge of the forest. "Yori, you need to help me." Ryo's expression darkened. "I want to slay a youkai."

Fear and shock covered Yori's face. "a youkai? But how are we going to do that?" Ryo started digging in the ground. He soon pulled out a cloth with two long objects wrapped inside. He pulled off the cloth, revealing two swords. He handed one to Yori. "where did you get these?"

"I found them in my neighbor's shed." Ryo laughed.

"You stole them?" Yori looked down to the sword in his hands.

"Of course, we need them." Ryo unsheathed his sword. It was heavy, but he swung it at a bush, cutting it down. "now we just have to wait a while, until that youkai shows up." Yori fidgeted. Could they really kill a youkai?

It was late in the day by the time Rin and Akiko finished their lessons with Kaede. Kaede had started walking back up the hill and the two girls were sitting in the field. "Sesshomaru-sama should be here soon." she said with a big smile on her face.

Akiko looked up from a flower in her hand, with fear on her face. "That youkai? The one who is to be your mate?" Rin shook her head yes, still smiling. "But hes a youkai..."

"So?" Rin asked while cocking her head.

"hes scarey." she looked back down to her flower.

Rin giggled. "He's not scarey. Sesshomaru-sama is kind." she said with out a hint of doubt in her mind.

"But how can a youkai be kind?" Akiko almost dropped her flower at Rin's comment.

"Why wouldn't he be kind?" Confusion filled Rin's eyes.

"Because he's a youkai!" Akiko started pulling the petals off her flower. "and not to mention..."

"Hmm?" Rin urged the girl to continue.

"...well, he's so much bigger than you.." Akiko said as she pulled off the last petal.

Rin giggled again. "That's why Rin is waiting a few years." Akiko didn't know what to say. She still did not like the idea, but Rin seamed so happy when ever she spoke of him. Akiko looked down, frowning slightly.

Ryo and Yori were near by hiding behind some trees Ryo was watching the two girls, while Yori was nervously ripping up a leaf. A tall figure started to appear on the horizon. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin got up and ran to him. He stopped in front of her, aware of the watching eyes beyond the trees.

"Now!" Ryo whispered as he drew his sword. Yori slowly did the same. He followed Ryo's lead as the charged towards the powerful youkai. With a smooth gesture of his wrist, Sesshomaru's poison whip slashed the two swords clean in half. He quietly turned towards the two boys. Yori fell to his knees in fear, but Ryo's face burned with anger as he glared at Sesshomaru. Still holding what was left of the sword, he continued on with his attack. He started charging towards Sesshomaru again.

"Ryo-kun stop!" She jumped in front of her lord.

"Get out of my way!" Ryo pushed Rin onto the ground, out of his way. Be fore she even hit the ground, Ryo's neck was in Sesshomaru's grip. Ryo quickly attempted to stab Sesshomaru's arm with the broken sword, but as soon as it hit his skin, the sword shattered. For the first time, panic appeared on the young boy's face.

Rin quickly stood up. "Please don't hurt him, Sesshomaru-sama." she begged, tears were starting to build in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the young girl, then dropped the boy to the ground. Ryo's panic quickly was replaced by rage, however, he scrambled to his feet and ran towards the hill. Yori got up as well, still frightened, and followed Ryo.

Rin looked up to her lord with thankful eyes. "Rin" Sesshomaru said as he stared into her young eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru looked away, towards setting sun. "If he hurts you again..." he said quietly. His voice grew stern. "he will die." worry shivered up the young girl's back. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant his words. Rin looked back to Akiko, who still looked shocked from the event. Rin returned her gaze to her lord, who had sat down. She felt unsure of her lord's will for the first time. She didn't particularly like Ryo, but he was still her friend. She didn't want him to die, even if he did hurt her. She heard a rustle so she looked back at Akiko. The small girl was running back up towards the village. Rin sighed as she walked to Sesshomaru and sat down. She stared at the grass for a moment before looking up at him. His gaze was still on the sun set. Rin was full of mixed feelings.

"you injured." he stated without disrupting his gaze. Rin hadn't noticed, but there was a small cut on the back of her leg. She must have fallen on a stick. It started to slightly sting as it came to her attention. It was a tiny injury, but he still had shown his concern. A small but warm smile returned to her face, and her eyes softened. He cared so much for her. He just wanted to protect her, even from her friend.

She lightly laid against his sturdy shoulder. She felt so warm and happy. "Thank you... Sesshomaru-sama." They sat in serene silence until night fall.

_**Please Review **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the great reviews! Each one has brought a smile to my face.**_

Rin woke up the next morning feeling groggy. She felt a light mist blowing in from her window. She sat up and looked out to see rain falling from the gray sky. A smile grew on her face. She loved the playing in rain. She looked down at the new kimono she was wearing., deciding to change into her old one to prevent it from getting ruined. Once she was done, she ran out the front door, skipping breakfast. The rain ran down her face as she spun around. It was so nice and cool against her skin. Once she stopped spinning she sighed as she looked at the land scape. There was a light fog covering the ground and village looked so calm and peaceful. She began to wander the village, looking for her friends, but none were in sight. Her friends must not like the rain as much as her. She found her wondering towards Ryo's hangout. She stared at the doorway, in deep thought. Maybe she should stay away from him, so he wouldn't get killed. As she turned to walk away, the door opened, with Ryo standing in the doorway. "Rin!" he exclaimed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "Why are you in the rain?"

Rin smiled. "It's fun!" she answered simply. Rin noticed some one in the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Yori sitting quietly in the corner. "Ryo-kun, I thought no one knew about this place."

"I brought him here last night." Ryo's voice grew angry. "After that youkai tried to kill me." The smile dropped from Rin's face. "That disgusting youkai."

That last comment angered Rin. She had never felt so mad. It felt weird and she wanted to cry. "If he had really tried to kill you, you would be dead." she was a bit shocked by what she had just said to him. She covered her mouth with her hands. "R..Rin is sorry" she slightly stuttered. She somewhat had expected him to push her down. Instead he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. Rin felt very uncomfortable, and oddly scared being embraced by him. She squirmed a bit, but he held her tighter. "uh.. Ryo-kun?"

"Its alright Rin. I'll forgive you, as long as you promise to stay away from that youkai." he said sternly.

Rin gasped. "What? No." Ryo's arms unwrapped from around Rin, and pushed her down. She looked up at him and saw anger burning in his eyes. Fear crawled up her back.

Yori stood up. "uh, Ryo-kun." he sounded panicked. Ryo shot him a glare and he went silent.

The angry boy returned his gaze back to Rin. "Rin, you are such an idiot." he scolded her. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Rin crawled to her feet and attempted a dash towards the door, but he caught her wrist. She quickly looked back at him. His grip was hard, and hurt a little bit. "Don't go near that youkai." Rin pulled her wrist away, painfully and ran out into the rain. She continued running until she got the the edge of the forest. She turned around and saw Yori behind her.

"Did Ryo-kun send you?" she asked, looking away, while holding back tears.

He was quiet for a second. "No." Rin looked up to him.

"Then why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"Ryo-kun wanted me to leave, so I thought..."

Rin cut him off. "Why do you do what ever he says?" Rin didn't mean to sound so rude, she was just so upset. Yori was silent. Rin looked down to her cold feet. "Why don't you stand up for you self?"

Yori looked to the sky. He squinted as the rain threatened to get in his eyes. He finally spoke up. "I'm not as strong as you, Rin-chan." Rin returned her gaze to him, with a surprised look filling her eyes. He looked down at her, and gave her a sheepish smile. She started to feel an odd connection with him. He had a similar problem. But how long had this been going on for him? Her eyes softened, and she gave him a warm, yet sad, smile. He returned a soft, but sad look to her. She moved her gaze towards the bottom of the hill, and began walking towards it. Yori followed. As they got to the bottom of the hill, Rin spotted Sesshomaru sitting under a tree. He was early.

She smiled as she ran up to him. "Sesshomaru-sama." she smiled at him. She looked back towards were Yori had stopped walking. "Come and meet Sesshomaru-sama." He looked frightened, yet he slowly started to approach. Sesshomaru looked at the young boy. He recognized him from the previous day. Yori stopped walking once her got next to Rin. Rin looked back to her lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, this is Yori-kun." Sesshomaru stared at the boy for another second, before looking away.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama." He bowed his head. Sesshomaru didn't respond. "Rin-chan. I'll let you spend some time alone." She gave him a warm smile, as he turned and walked back up into the village.

She returned her gaze to Sesshomaru. She crawled up onto his lap. Her wet kimono soaked his slightly damp pants. It was comforting to be with him. She still felt so upset. She grabbed onto his shirt, and snuggled her face into it. She couldn't help but let her tears escape her eyes. As soon as the salty smell hit his nose, Sesshomaru looked down at the sad girl. Her light tears grew into a heavy sob. He softly put his hand on her back. He quietly watched Rin cry on him. Why was she so sad? Had that boy hurt her again? His smell was on her cloths. He felt himself growing angry. After a long while Rin's tears started to slow as she calmed down. "Rin." he began.

She looked up to him. "Rin has just been feeling really lonely." It was true, she was lonely. That wasn't why she was crying, but she didn't want Ryo to die. Guilt spread over her. She felt horrible hiding something from her lord. Her tears slightly stared to speed up again. He could tell she was hiding her reasons, but he wouldn't force her. He looked up into the sky, watching the gray clouds slowly move. "You don't have to tell me." Rin looked up to him, with big eyes. Relief spread through her body. A big smile returned to her face. Her lord was always so caring. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. A bit surprised, he looked down, and Rin tucked her head under his chin. She closed her eyes, and her smile warmed. Sesshomaru surprised her by using his hand to gently press her tighter against his chest. A warm feeling grew in her chest, as she felt even happier.

They sat like that for a while. Rin sent filled Sesshomaru's nose, as he closed his eyes. Every thing seemed so calm and peaceful. It was... perfect, until he heard a disappointing voice. "Sesshomaru-sama? Where are you?" Rin let go of Sesshomaru as Jakken walked out from behind the tree with Ah-Un behind him. "Oh, there you are my lord." Sesshomaru shot a cold glare at his minion. Fear shot threw Jakken's body, as he fell to his knees in a bow. "Please forgive me my lord."

"Jakken-sama." Rin interrupted him. "Rin hasn't seen you in a while." she smiled as she walked up to him. Jakken rose back onto his feet, and grumbled. "Ah-Un" Rin ran up to the two headed dragon. "Rin missed you." she said as she began petting him. "Sesshomaru-sama..." she said quietly. He turned his gaze to her. "Can we go on a walk, like old times?" She looked back at him, with hope in her eyes. It was still raining, but he was already wet from Rin. He stood up, and started walking towards the woods. Rin smiled brightly as she followed him, and Jakken grumbled more as he took Ah-Un's reins. They walked through the forest for hours, looking at all the beautiful scenery. After the sun set, it had stopped raining, and they made it back to the outskirts of the village. Jakken and Ah-Un sad a shorts ways away, so Sesshomaru and Rin could say their good byes.

Rin looked up to her lord with a warm smile, as he looked back down into her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama." she said sweetly. "Thank you." She walked up close to him and hugged his leg. He placed his hand on her head, as she looked up to him. "Goodnight, my lord." He watched her let go of him and walk back to Kaede's hut. Once she was out of sight, he turned and walked into the horizon along with Jakken and Ah-Un.

___**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rin woke up the next morning sneezing. Being out it the rain all day must have gotten her a little bit sick. She was dressed once again in her blue kimono, sense her other one was soaked. She got breakfast and hurried out side to find her friends. She hadn't seen Akiko the previous day, and she was starting to miss her. It wasn't long before the young girl came into sight, along with Ryo. The two of them were playing with a ball. Rin walked up to them, and as soon as Akiko noticed her, she shied away a little bit, dropping the ball. Rin cocked her head. "What's wrong, Akiko-chan?"

Akiko looked at her with a scared look on her face. "That youkai..." She looked down. "he tried to kill Ryo-kun"

Surprise covered Rin's face. "But.. it wasn't like that." she said quietly.

Akiko shook her head in disagreement as tears built up in her eyes. "Rin-chan, he tried to kill our friend." Rin's heart sunk. She had him all wrong. Tears fell down Akiko's cheeks as she turned and started to run away.

"Akiko-chan, wait." Rin tried to run after her but she was stopped by Ryo grabbing her wrist. She looked back to him. She felt anger building up inside of her as she pulled her wrist free. "What did you say to her?"

He looked at her with a stern expression. "I didn't say anything. She was there, remember?" Rin went silent. Her anger quickly turned into sadness.

Rin looked to her feet. "but.. it wasn't like that."

Ryo snickered. "Don't fool you self." she wasn't fooling her self was she? No, he was protecting her, and she believed in her lord. "Rin." he said as he grabbed her hand. He pulled back her sleeve to reveal the bracelet he had given her, along with a bruise she hadn't noticed. It must have been from his strong grip the previous day. He glided a finger over the beaded bracelet as a smirk appeared on his face. Rin started to feel rather uncomfortable. He then stared into her eyes and she began to feel really awkward. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin with his free hand. She began to panic as her cheeks grew red.

"w.. what are you doing?" Rin asked nervously. He slowly began to lean in. she started to panic even more while she tried her hardest to push him away, but he was to strong for her. "Stop." she started to yell but she was interrupted by his lips lightly pressing against hers. She shut her eyes as tears started fill her eyes. After a few seconds he removed his lips from hers. She peeked her eyes open, only for them to be flooded with more tears. She looked up to him and her was giving her a cold yet victorious looking stare."See you later, Rin." he said mischievously as he turned and walked away.

Rin was frozen in place. Tears were flooding down her cheeks. She suddenly fell to her knees. She could barely believe what had just happened. Her hand covered her mouth. He had just stolen her first kiss. It was suppose to be something special, and he stole it. It was suppose to be with her lord one day, and... he stole it. The thoughts made her start sobbing. She got up and started running to the field.

She got to the tree she and Sesshomaru had sat under the day before, and collapsed to her knees. What if her lord found out? She grabbed onto the grass under her with her hands. She just felt so alone. She just wanted to be with her lord. She felt a gentle hand on her back. Her heart jumped out of her chest, but once she saw who it was, it settled back down. Yori was kneeling beside her, with concern in his eyes. "...Yori-kun.." Rin could barely get her words out through her tears. "..Ryo-kun... he.. he.." For some reason, she couldn't get her self to say it. She threw her self to him and cried into his chest. Hesitantly, Yori placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly sat the girl up. She looked up at him with her big eyes full of tears.

"Rin-chan..." His eyes saddened. He didn't know what to say to her and she looked so miserable. He used his sleeve to wipe away some of her tears. It cheered her up a little and she gave him a small, yet still sad smile. More tears almost instantly replaced the ones he had wiped away.

Rin looked down to knees. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell her lord. He would kill Ryo. "Yori-kun." she hesitated. "Ryo-kun... forced Rin to kiss him." She felt so embarrassed. Yori didn't say anything as she closed her eyes.

She felt him gently place his hand on the back of her head. As she opened her eyes, he gently hugged her head to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan." he whispered. Rin relaxed, and she oddly felt a little bit better. She let her self lightly sob into his shoulder. He reminded her of her lord, but in a different way. She smiled to her self inwardly.

Yori heart hurt, he felt so bad for Rin. She was in pain, and all because of Ryo. He felt anger beginning to build up inside him. Ryo had gone to far this time, but what could he do about it? He couldn't even stand up for himself. He felt his heart sink at the thought. He heard Rin's crying slow down, so he sat her back up once again. She sniffled as she wiped her tears away. "Sorry, Yori-kun." She felt a little bad crying on him, when they barely knew each other. He gave her a warm smile, and a small one grew on her face. She returned her gaze back down to the grass. "Rin doesn't know if she should tell her lord."

Yori looked a little surprised, but his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I don't know either." Rin looked back up to him with her sad eyes. She stood up and looked at the sky. She looked down towards the horizon, away from the village. She saw her lord in the distance. A huge smile spread over her face, and her eyes watered up a little. With out any thought, she started running in his direction. Yori watched the small girl run into the distance, before he got up and walked back into the village.

After a few minutes she made it to him, and she was out of breath. She slowed down before attaching herself to his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama." she said excitedly. She felt so happy. It seemed like all she ever did was cry lately, but not right now. She was going to try to have a happy time with her lord today. She tried her hardest to hold back tears as she smiled up to him.

He could tell she was straining herself. He looked towards the forest. "Come on." he said before he began walking towards it. Her smile brightened. She loved walking with her lord. She missed her old life so much. They wandered the forest for a while, with Rin picking pretty flowers on the way. Now and then she would find herself staring at her lord in deep thought. Maybe he wouldn't even care? Maybe it was all just silly? She tried her hardest to forget, but it just wouldn't go away. Sesshomaru looked back at the young girl. She was to busy thinking to notice. Something was really bugging her. He watch as she mindlessly tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. He walked back over to her as she got to her knees. To her surprise, he grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. She stared at him with her big eyes full of gratitude. He looked away as he let go of her arm, but she caught his hand with her own. He gently gripped her hand before continuing their walk. Rin stared at her hand in his, as she followed. She felt that warm feeling appear in her chest, as she smiled. Her lord was always so kind to her. Maybe what Ryo had done didn't matter. He may have stolen her first kiss, but he would never have her heart. The only person it belonged to was her lord, and maybe that was the only thing that really did matter.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her as he felt her grip slightly tighten. He was a bit surprised when he saw the look on her face as she daydreamed. She looked so... happy, ...and calm. He returned his view in front of him. This young girl never seized to amaze him. The simplest things seemed to make her so happy, even when he first met her. All he did was ask her about her injuries, and she acted like he gave her the world. He noticed he had subconsciously tightened his grip a little as well. He looked back at her again, and she smiled warmly at him. They walked on as the day grew. The leaves had begun falling from the trees and were carried softly to the ground by the wind. Rin watched the brown and yellow leaves fall until it got to dark to watch them anymore. They had made their way once again back to the field in front of the village. "Rin." he spoke up, once they stopped walking.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked up to him.

"I most likely wont make it here, tomorrow.." He said as he looked at the stars.

"Most likely?" was there a possibility he would? He looked down at her quietly. She couldn't help but feel a little helpless. She hugged his leg. "Good bye, Sesshomaru-sama." Either way, she would be strong for her lord. She began walking up the hill, and glanced back once she was almost to her hut. One day, she wouldn't have to do this any more. One day, she would be with her lord forever.

_**Please Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next morning, and Rin was sitting in the field watching the clouds. There was nothing to do. Her lord wouldn't be coming that day, and Akiko was probably still upset. She sighed as she stretched out on the grass. She lifter her arm in front of her face and pulled back the sleeve. Both the bruise and the bracelet were still there. She slowly pulled the bracelet off her wrist and examined it. The red shimmered in the sunlight. It was so beautiful, yet it was given to her by Ryo. Why did he even give it to her in the first place? She laid her arms back down, still grasping the bracelet. She closed her eyes, and after a few minutes, a shadow covered her. She opened her eyes to see Ryo sitting next to her. She quickly sat up. He place his hand over her hand that was holding the bracelet. He draped his free arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She felt that all to familiar uncomfortable feeling spread inside of her. "I see you still have that bracelet." he smirked. Why was she still wearing it. It was pretty, but it just reminded her of him. Rin unsuccessfully tried to squirm out of his grip. "I don't know why you bother trying so hard." it was true, she was so much weaker than him. He pulled her into his lap. And wrapped both arms tightly around her. She felt so uncomfortable. Why was he always doing these things to her? The memory of her sitting in her lord's lap flashed in her mind. She missed him so much. Ryo grabbed her chin, ans Rin feared what was coming next. She clenched her eyes shut, but nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eyes, and she was laying in her bed. Was it just a dream. She sat up feeling a little nauseous. What was she dreaming about that? Rin tried to shake it off and looked out the window. It was early in the morning. She looked down at her arm, and pulled up the sleeve. She quickly pulled off the bracelet, and threw it on her old kimono in the corner of the room. She signed as she walked out side. The air was starting to get cold. She walked a ways until she got to the area she always found Akiko, but she wasn't there. Rin signed as she kept walking. The only friends she had left to find were Ryo or Yori. Yori was nice, but she hadn't ever really played with him. And as for Ryo, she was a little scared to see him. She kept wandering the village. She eventually made her way towards the river. Yori was sitting next to it watching the stream. Rin smiled as she sat down next to him. "Hey, Yori-kun." He smiled back at her.

"Hey Rin." she was startled when she heard another voice. She looked back to see Ryo walking towards them. Rin's face turned red as she looked away. Ryo sat down between Yori and Rin. He tried to drape his arm around Rin, but she stood up before he could. He grabbed onto her wrist, and confusion spread on his face. He stood up, still holding her wrist, and pulled up her sleeve. "Where is the bracelet I gave you?"

Rin avoided eye contact with him. "Rin took it off." She said quietly. Anger filled his eyes. He instantly pushed her down. Before she even realized what hit her, he was on top of her pinning her down. Rin felt herself growing scared yet angry. "Get off." she yelled while trying to push him away.

"Shut up you bitch." Rin quieted down for a minute. His words hurt, but she wasn't going to let him get his way this time. She she continued struggling as much as she could. She felt his lips strongly kiss her neck. What was he doing.

"Stop." she cried out. Then she felt Ryo lifting off of her. She looked up to see Yori grabbing onto Ryo. "Yori-kun." Gratitude filled her voice.

Ryo stood up, and quickly punched Yori right in the cheek. Yori fell to the ground, and held his cheek. "What are you doing you idiot?" Ryo said with furry in his voice.

"I cant let you hurt Rin-chan again." he stood back up. He tried to punch Ryo in his face, but Ryo was to fast for him. He grabbed Yori, and kneed him in his stomach. He dropped Yori to the ground as he grabbed his stomach in pain. Ryo kicked him in his side and her fell over.

"Your such an idiot." Ryo said coldly. "Your so week." Yori glared up at him. He was in so much pain. Ryo was strong. A lot stronger than him.

Rin got up and ran to the injured boy. "Yori-kun!" She sounded so worried. Ryo grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the ground. She took a swing at him, but he slammed her wrist to the ground. It was her hand with the bruise, and it hurt. He once again returned his lips to her neck. It kind of hurt. Rin tried to kick at him, but it didn't work.

Her removed his lips. "You better wear that bracelet, Rin." He stared at her sternly. He rose to his feet and glared down at her, then walked away.

Rin sat up and touched her neck. It was a little sore. She looked over to Yori, who was struggling to his feet, while holding his side. "Yori-kun." Rin rushed to his side. "Kaede-sama can help you." she started leading him back to Kaede's hut. "Yori-kun. Thank you." wetness grew in her eyes.

He gave her a week smile. "I didn't really do much help." he said as he looked down. They finally got to the hut. Kaede was inside holding a basket of freshly picked herbs when they walked in. She looked at the two children with surprise covering her face.

"Kaede-sama. Please help Yori-kun." Kaede found some medicine and started rubbing it on his bruised face. Rin gave them some privacy and walked in her room. She saw the bracelet on her folded kimono. The thought of Ryo kissing her neck again filled her mind. She quickly grabbed the bracelet and put it back on. Rin shivered a little. Her lord wouldn't be there to comfort her later.

After a few minutes she came back out of her room. Yori had a bandage rapped around his ribs. "He had a broken rib." Kaede said, once she noticed the girl. She turned around and her eyes fell to the girl's neck. Kaede hesitated before turning her attention back to the boy. Rin felt uncomfortable. Did Kaede know what happened? Rin touched the sore spot on her neck. Before sitting down. "What happened to ye, child?" she asked Yori.

"I got into a fight." he said as he looked away. He didn't tell her everything, in case Rin didn't want her to know. Kaede questionably glanced at the little girl who was staring at her feet, but she didn't ask any more questions. Once Kaede was finished with the boy, he and Rin walked out side.

They kept walking down the village. Rin was watching the sky as she walked. "Rin is sorry, Yori-kun." He got hurt because of him. Guilt spread through out her body. She looked at him. His face had a dark bruise on it. Rin felt her eyes tear up and she looked away.

"Rin-chan." he saw the guilt in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault." he said quietly. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she looked up at the clouds. Why couldn't her lord be there today?

Yori sat down in the field, as Rin started picking flowers. There weren't very many left because of the cooling weather. She sighed as she picked up a golden yellow one. She looked back at Yori who was quietly watching the leaves fall. It all reminded her of her lord. She laid back into the grass as she watched the clouds. He hand traveled back to the sore spot on her neck. What had Ryo done to her?

Later that afternoon, Yori had left and Rin was still laying in the field. It was starting to get dark. She heard someone approaching, so she sat up and looked towards it. It was Ryo. Fear covered her face as she started to get up but she was interrupted. "Don't move." she froze in place before sitting back down. He sat down next to her, and grabbed her wrist. He checked to see if she was wearing the bracelet. A smirk covered his face when the red beads were revealed from under her kimono. "I suggest you don't defy me again." he said coldly. Rin shivered. "Were is your youkai today?" Rin didn't answer as she hid her face. "Not here to protect his property?" the smirk on his face grew. Property? She wasn't his property. He never forced her into anything. Rin shot him a glare. The smirk dropped from his face. He grabbed her chin. "What did I just say?" fear trickled up her back. Why was this happening to her? If only her lord had came today. She felt him place his lips. She couldn't do anything about it. If she tried to get away would get angry. Tears fell from her eyes. This guy was so awful, and she couldn't do a thing... except tell her lord. He would get Ryo out of her life forever. She didn't like him, but she didn't want him to die, did she? He removed his lips from hers, with a smirk on his face. "Your mine Rin." The words made her stomach hurt. "I control you." he said as he stood up and walked back into the village. She felt nauseous. It was true, she was scared of him, but she felt to bad to have him killed. Why was this happening to her? She just wanted to be with her lord.

_**Please Review**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Rin spent most of the morning with Kaede in the field. Rin had insisted on learning more about medical herbs. She was somewhat interested in them, but mostly she wanted to avoid any confrontation with Ryo. She noticed Kaede glancing at the sore spot on her neck. Rin's hand reached up to cover it with her hand. "Child, how did ye get that bruise."

"Bruise?" Rin asked confused, as she looked down When did she get a bruise. She looked to her wrist, but it was covered by her sleeve.

"The one on ye neck." Kaede spoke again. "Did ye get hit by something? Or perhaps ye are getting too friendly with one of the village boys?" A blush burned across Rin's face. What happened with her and Ryo definitely didn't seem friendly. She looked away, embarrassed. "Ye should remember not to play around with the hearts of men." Kaede said sternly as she collected some herbs. Confusion washed over Rin. She wasn't playing with any one's heart, was she? Was it her fault? Did she do something wrong? Rin felt her stomach churn at the thoughts. Rin lost her motivation to pick more herbs and laid back into the grass with a sigh. Kaede noticed the stressed girl, so she carried the picked herbs back to the hut. Rin's hand wandered back to the spot on her neck. Was it her fault? How had it left a bruise? There were so many confusing things going on. She stared into the clouds. Ryo had her in a bind. He had somehow gotten control of her, by making her to scared of him. And if she told the only person she felt could help, Ryo would die. She sat up as she heard footstep in the grass approaching. She looked towards the sound, and was relieved to see it was her lord taking a seat under a tree. Rin felt so happy, she could cry.

Hopping to her feet, Rin ran as fast as she could to him and climbed into his lap. She looked at him with a big smile, temporally forgetting about the shameful mark on her neck. She watched his eyes glance down towards the bruise. Panicked filled her body as she covered it once again with her hand, and looked down at the grass. Would her lord be angry? She looked back up to him, as he watched her silently. He slowly slipped his finger under her palm and onto the small bruise. Rin dropped her hand into her lap.

Rin felt her cheeks slightly redden. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered. Shame filled her eyes as she tucked her face into his chest. His hand moved from her neck to her head. Rin felt comforted by his touch. He was so kind and gentle, unlike Ryo. The thought of his name twisted in her stomach. Could she really go on this way? If she told her lord now, it could all be over. Her thoughts shocked her. Was she really just thinking of having Ryo die? She looked up to her lord who was still watching her inquisitively. "Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered. Ryo would die, but she couldn't keep going through this. She couldn't just let him walk all over her. She tucked her face back into his shirt "..Ryo-kun hurt Rin." as soon as the words escaped her lips, she regretted it. She looked back up at him. "Please don't kill him, Sesshomaru-sama." worry filled her eyes, as he calmly stared back at her. She buried her face back into his chest.

Sesshomaru let his eye lids drop closed. That damned boy... Sesshomaru breathed in the sent of his little girl. She had Ryo's sent mixed on her's, along with the sent of old dried up tears. The sent spread from her face to her kimono sleeves. He slightly opened his eyes to look down at the small girl who was finding her only comfort in his kimono. His hand was buried deep in her hair. He shut his eyes once again, as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. He had a pretty good idea that the little brat was hurting his Rin, but not like this... He moved her hair out of the way to examine the bruise one again. It was dark, like it was painfully and violently done. He felt Rin tense as she realized her bruise was exposed. He leaned down, lightly placing his lips on top of the bruise, as he softly kissed it for a few seconds. He sat back up as Rin looked up at him full of wonder.

Rin felt oddly comforted, as if the spot on her neck was less shameful now. Her lord was truly amazing. Rin's eyes softened. His touches were simple, but each one meant so much. She rested her head against his chest. Her own chest filled with that warming sensation. It felt so comforting and safe. Rin's eyes slowly slid closed. It was amazing, she could feel depressed, yet with one simple touch, her lord could make the world seem right again.

_She was running. Running away from the village that she struggled to survive in. The village filled with people who looked down upon her and beat her. She looked back to see the wolves not far behind. She was all alone in the world, and in a way, she was already dead. Flashes of the kind man flooded her vision. The only person in the world to show concern for her. Suddenly something hit her foot, a root, tripping her to the ground. She looked back to view the painful ending to a life that almost didn't even exist. She felt sharp teeth sink into her flesh as her world faded around her. She felt something soft. Something warm drape around her. He eyes opened as her world appeared once again in a deep gray fog. She saw a white figure in her view. The fog slowly dissipated and her eyes widened. It was none other than the caring man. She looked into his eyes with wonder as he pulled her to her feet. With out a word, he simply turned and began walking away. Her mind was blank, as something inside her changed. She felt.. better. Without another thought, she followed the path of the man who truly saved her._

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin whispered as the memory faded. from her thoughts. She looked up to him. He was sitting calmly with his eyes closed. She reached up, and traced one of the stripes on his cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened as Rin pulled her hand back with a small giggle. He calmly watched her as she got up and ran to some wildflower. She picked one of the golden yellow ones she had see the previous day and brought it to her lord. As she held it up to him, she noticed it was the exact same color as his eyes. She stared at the small flower. Soon the cooling weather would take all the flowers away.

The day had quickly turned into night. As Rin left her lord and walked back into the village, images of Ryo crawled into her mind. Her lord didn't kill him, so what was he going to do? Maybe he was just waiting until she wasn't there to see. She couldn't help but keep worrying over it. Maybe he wasn't going to do any thing. Maybe nothing changed from her telling him. He stomach twisted a little. She would still have to watch out for Ryo in the morning.

**Hey guys! It's me, Zoeybear. It's been like two weeks sense my last update. Its actually because my cat got into a fight with a neighbor cat. He got injured and has been needing lots of attention so I haven't had much extra time. So I just thought I'd let any one who's been reading this story know why its been so long.**

**Again thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading!**

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The wind blew against Rin's cold face as she sat by the river. She picked up a small rock and tossed it into the water. She couldn't get the previous day out of her head. What was going to happen to Ryo? The very person she was thinking about appeared behind her. "Hey Rin" he smirked as he sat down next to her. Rin felt relieved that he was alive, yet scared at the same time. She hugged her knees to her chest. Ryo placed his hand on her shoulders, letting his hand slowly slide down to her lower back. Rin tried to squirm away but he pulled her closer. He placed his free hand on her neck and slid his hand under her kimono onto her bare shoulder. Rin pulled his hand away, but as soon as she did, he slapped her hard on her cheek. A few tears rolled down her newly bruised cheek. Rin felt her back suddenly hit the cold ground. Ryo was pinning her down again. He was sitting on her hips and holding her shoulders. He started to try to pull open her kimono as Rin desperately tried to hold it shut.

A shadow swept over them. Ryo looked up to meet the gaze of a pair of golden eyes. Ryo jumped to his feet. Rin sat up, and looked towards her savior. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin quickly got up and ran behind her lord's leg. She peeked out to look at Ryo, who had picked up a rock. He hurled it at Sesshomaru as hard as he could. In one swift motion, he slashed the rock with his claws. It busted into pieces and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru took a step closer to the boy, who picked up a large stick. He ran up to Sesshomaru and tried to take a swing at him, but the daiyoukai easily caught the stick in his hand. Poison escaped his claw and quickly melted the sick. Ryo let go and backed up before the poison touched him. He shot a glare at Sesshomaru, who took another step towards the young boy. Ryo took another back step, not realizing that all that was left behind him was the river. He lost his balance and fell in. "Ryo-kun!" Rin yelled out as she watched the cold water wash quickly him down stream. She ran to the edge of the water. He was pretty far down the stream. She felt relieved when she saw a farmer pull him out of the water in the distance.

She turned back towards her lord. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." she looked down at her feet. She was embarrassed that he had seen what had happened to her. She shyly looked up at him, as he quietly watched her.

"Rin." he said quietly, still watching her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin didn't mean for that to happen." She said as she looked back down at her feet. Overwhelming guild started to flood her, as she held back tears. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wasn't-"

"Rin." he cut her off. He stepped closer to her, and placed his hand over her bruised cheek. She peeked up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama.." she whispered.

"Go put something on that." he pulled his hand away from her face. She smiled up at him.

"Yes my lord." he watched the young girl run back towards Kaede's hut, before redirecting his attention down the river. The stench of that troublesome boy filled his nose. He wasn't going to go unpunished.

Rin peeked into the hut before entering. Luckily, Kaede wasn't there. She didn't want her to ask about the bruise. Rin made her way to a few small wooden bowls. She picked up the first one and removed the lid. Inside was a weird minty smelling paste. She placed the lid back on the bowl and let out as sigh. Kaede hadn't gotten to teaching her about actual medicines yet. They had only went over the different kinds of herbs. She uncovered another bowl. It was a paste that was a bit more runny and smell somewhat sweet. Rin let out another sigh, as she scooped some of the ointment onto her finger. She proceeded to rub it into her bruise. As soon as it touched her skin, it began to burn. Rin grabbed a piece of bandage, and tried her hardest to wipe it off of her face. She felt her eyes water. It hurt so bad. She looked back down at the rest of the small bowls. She didn't want to try another one, but neither did she want to disobey her lord. She sighed as she picked up another bowl.

Ryo was sitting in the forest, soaking wet. His anger and embarrassment made him not even notice how cold his skin was getting. That damn youkai. How dare he interfere with his Rin. Ryo heard some leave grackle behind him. He jumped up and turned around to once again meet with golden eyes. "Youkai!" Ryo practically snarled.

Sesshomaru glared back at the boy. "do you not value your life?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. He raised his hand up in front of his chest, preparing to use his whip of light. "Or perhaps you are purely just a fool." in less than a second, his whip appeared and wrapped its self around Ryo's ankle. With a small flick of Sesshomaru's wrist, Ryo went flying. His back banged against a tree, and he fell to the ground as the whip diapered. He struggled to get to his knees as he shot Sesshomaru another glare. Ryo closed his eyes as the whip once again flashed towards him, but something quickly blocked it. Ryo opened his eyes to see red pants in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" The stranger yelled. "So you've gone so low you even pick on human children now?" he said with a snicker.

"Step aside, Inuyasha. This matter does not concern you." Sesshomaru replied in a low, cold voice.

Inuyasha looked back at the small boy behind him. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get out of here." he yelled at the boy. Sesshomaru watched as the young boy scurried though the trees. He returned his gaze to Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes. "Listen Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his Tessaiga "I don't know what your deal is with that boy, but I sure as hell ain't gonna sit here and let you slaughter some kid,"

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Bakusaiga. "We will see if you regret your interference." in a flash, Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha and their swords collided. The power of Bakusaiga blew Inuyasha backwards.

Inuyasha barely landed on his feet. "Damn. Your new sword is stronger than I thought."

"Are you not going to put up a fight after such a speech?" Sesshomaru stared coldly at the hanyou.

"Shut up. I never said that." Inuyasha charged at his older brother only to be knocked back once again. He was already laying on his back in the dirt. Sesshomaru sheathed his Bakusaiga and turned away. "What? Where the hell are you going, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up.

"This is pathetic." He replied coldly as he walked back into the village. Surprisingly Inuyasha didn't pursue him. He probably realized his attempts would be futile. Sesshomaru saw Rin running up to him. I looked like Ryo's life would be spared for now.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as she finally caught up to him. "Rin did as you said, my lord." she smiled brightly at him. The strong aroma of many different medicines radiated from her cheek. The strong smell burned his nose a bit, yet smelled somewhat nice. He began to walk towards their usual spot in the flied, as Rin trailed behind him, picking up a few fallen leaves on the way.

_**Review please!**_


End file.
